


Queervengers

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Transphobia, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nonbinary Tony, Queer Avengers, Self-Esteem Issues, Trans Bruce Banner, Trans Character, transvengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They're here, they're queer and they're motherfuking superheroes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so bear with me.

A scientist. A giant green rage monster. A boyfriend. Bruce Banner was many things, but he wasn't a woman. He was sure of that. The problem was that others didn't always believe him.

Bruce had never fitted in. He had always felt different from others. Other kids made fun of him, bullied him. Called him names. Broke his glasses. He's dad did the same, and worse. So Bruce retreated into books. He read books about brave, adventurous boys, hoping one day he could be one of them. He read science books. The numbers, the experiments. It was all so interesting. Maybe he could be a scientist when he grew up. Except that girls weren't scientists.

Butch. Lesbian. Weirdo. Freak. Bruce had been called a lot of things in he's life. Not so nice things. But then there was Betty. His Betty. She had been so nice. So loving. And Bruce had felt like a liar. He had made someone so good love someone so horrible. Bruce had been such good friends. Almost more than friends. Almost. But Bruce knew that Betty would never love the real him.

Bruce was on the run. Brazil was such a beautiful place. Sun. Old houses. The locals were nice. Everything was going as well as it could go for him. Pity he couldn't stay for too long. But then everything happened. Betty. General Ross. Roth. Bruce had tried to carefully glue together the shattered pieces of his life. Then Ross had came in destroying everything again.

The first time he had met Tony Stark he had seemed to be just as media portrayed him. Brilliant and handsome, yes but also a selfish playboy with a huge ego. Bruce had felt like something small and insignificant compared to him. But then Tony had talked about the Hulk saving Bruce's life. He had took the nuke to space. He had invited Bruce to live in the Avengers Tower. He wasn't afraid of him. And slowly Bruce had opened up to Tony and Tony to Bruce. And Bruce had told him about his transness.

Four months after the battle of New York, Tony asked him out. Bruce was so shocked that he had only nodded. This was a joke. It got to be. Bruce had been the butt of a joke more times than he could remember. He felt stupid. He couldn't get any sleep the next night.

Turns out it wasn't. Tony treated him a dinner in the town's finest restaurant. They had good food, smoked pork for Tony and lamb salad for Bruce. Tony insisted on paying it all. Approaching the end of the date, Bruce grew nervous. He had never been intimate with anyone before. When Tony walked him to his floor, Bruce asked if Tony wanted to come in. Tony surprisingly declined, gave him a slow, way too short kiss and asked him for a second date. Bruce was already nodding before he could finish the question.

Now Bruce and Tony had been together for over a year. Bruce still had doubts about himself. He felt too clingy. He feared that Tony would cheat on him. He felt bad that he needed constant reassurance. But Tony was always there for him, and he was there for Tony.


End file.
